Mi primer beso
by Suki-Nomonaga
Summary: Un suceso que marco la vida de Sanae en su adolescencia, hará que la recuerde y se ponga a suspirar nuevamente. ¡TsubasaXSanae! ¡One-Shot!


**Hola jajaja :D ok, ok se lo que estarán pensando, de seguro estarán diciendo "Pero esta chica no termina su otro historia y ya está subiendo otra" lo sé y lo entiendo pero es que no puedo para! XD**

**Descripción: Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi mierda cada vez se me hace más difícil escribir este nombre… T-T**

**Espero les guste es una historia cortita pero linda… ^^**

**Sin más les dejo leer…**

**Mi primer Beso**

_Sanae_

Hola… bueno si están leyendo esto es por qué quieren saber cómo fue mi primer beso, la verdad nunca creí tenerlo… y menos con la persona que ame todo mi adolescencia.

Pero si… lo tuve y debo decir que me gustó mucho…

Aún recuerdo aquella tarde del 14 de febrero… cuando él me beso…

***Flash Back***

14 de febrero, el día de los enamorados, los arboles de cerezos soltaban sus hermosos pétalos rosados, el viento las llevaba hasta perderse en el piso pero en este caso la delicada hoja cayó en unas delicadas manos femeninas.

_-Un pétalo de cerezos…_-Pensó la joven que sostenía el pétalo entre sus dedos, lo sostuvo un momento y luego lo miro con mucha nostalgia _–Me pregunto… -_Se dijo mientras soltaba el pétalo para que este saliera volando de entre sus dedos _-…Si abre hecho bien en venir al parque…-_Se preguntó ella mirando a todo su alrededor y las felices parejas que compartían su amor en este día tan memorable.

Se sintió un poco triste, al ser la única en estar sola en ese lugar tan lleno de amor. Por un momento pensó en el chico que ocupaba un lugar en su corazón y no pudo evitar pensar que él sería la única persona que pudiere estar con ella.

_-Pero que cosas estoy pensando…! _-Se reprendió ella, tomándose las sienes con una mano-_Tal vez debería irme…_ -Pensó la chica mientras se paraba por debajo del árbol en donde estaba sentada pero tan pronto se paró para irse una mano tomo su muñeca, impidiendo que la chica pueda dar un paso más.

-Tsubasa… –Dijo ella sorprendida cuando se dio la vuelta y vio que era el chico de sus sueños el que la tomaba e impedía que se fuera.

-S-Sanae… -Dijo el con la respiración entrecortada –No te vayas… necesito… hablar contigo… -Dijo entre bocanadas de aire, se notaba que había corrido mucho con tal de llegar allí.

-C-claro Tsubasa… -Fue lo único que dijo ella mientras se giraba hacia él un poco sonrojada.

-Siéntate por favor… -Pidió el mientras lo hacia el primero, Sanae no dudo en ningún momento en sentarse a su lado, cuando ambos estuvieron bajo el árbol Tsubasa empezó a hablar nuevamente. – Sanae… v-veras yo… -Dijo el mirando al piso y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, uno que Sanae no pudo ver ya que ella también miraba acial piso.

_-Pero que le pasa a Tsubasa… esta raro hoy…_-Pensó ella un poco extrañada de ver al chico tímido y nervioso, el por lo general no solía ser así nunca, siempre era hiperactivo y amigable. –_Tsubasa… -_Dijo internamente cuando vio el tierno sonrojo que tenía el en sus mejillas. Le resulto muy tierno verlo así, casi nunca lo veía en ese estado, era tan lindo que ni ella pudo evitar sonrojarse y mirar hacia otro lado. _\- …tal vez… esta sea mi última_ _oportunidad de decírselo…_ –Pensó de repente ella mirando de nuevo hacia Tsubasa y luego acial piso _–Tengo que decirle…_ _que lo amo… esta es el lugar perfecto y el momento adecuado…_ -Decidió ella con los ojos entre cerrados inhalo y exhalo para clamar los latidos de sus corazón -_¡Ahora! _-Pensó por último vez girando su rostro hacia Tsubasa y decir – Tsubasa yo- –Pero nada salió de sus labios.

Sanae abrió bien grande sus ojos al sentir sobre sus labios los de Tsubasa, él… ¡La estaba besando! La chica quede paralizada al sentir esos cálidos labios sobre los suyos, creyó que estaba soñando… pero no… era real tan real como su amor por él.

La chica fue cerrando sus ojos y correspondiendo a ese beso que tanto soñó alguna vez hacer realidad y que ahora lo era. Tsubasa poso sus manos en la cintura de la chica y ella hizo lo mismo pero en su cuello, ambos movieron y rozaron sus labios con torpeza y desesperación. Ninguno de los dos había experimento algo así antes, era algo nuevo para ellos… algo que durante mucho tiempo habían esperado a que pasara…

Pasados unos minutos, el beso termino por la falta de aire, Tsubasa separa sus labios de los de Sanea, muy sonrojado al igual que ella. Permanecieron así… mirándose a los ojos con mucha intensidad, con una mirada que decía todo lo que sus corazones sentían, ya que para ese momento las palabras sobraban…

***Fin de Flash Back***

_Sanae_

Bueno espero no haberlas aburrido con mi relato pero sin duda era algo que quería contar, desde ese día del 14 de febrero mi vida cambio por completo, me case con el hombre que amo y ame toda mi adolescencia, tuvimos dos hermosos hijos que también amo y protejo con todo mi corazón… después de todo la vida me sonrió no una ni dos veces… si no tres… el haberme casado con el hombre que amo… tener dos maravillosos hijos y por ultimo tener mi primer beso con el chico de mis sueños… saben creo que hice bien en recordar aquellos momentos que marcaron mi vida para siempre… yo ya lo hice y tu… recuerdas como fue tu primer beso…

**Fin**

**Y… fin! Hasta aquí la historia espero les haya gustado chicas :D**

**Y eso que dijo Sanae al final… lo recuerda? o ya lo vivieron? ;D por mi parte yo ya lo viví y fue hermoso! *.* aunque me hubiese gustado que fuese con Genzo XD**

**Bueno hasta otra ¡Que me tengo que ir a la peluquería! A hacerme un cambio de look *.***

**¡Bye!**

**PD: Algún reviews ;) y les regalo un helado de chocolate n,n**


End file.
